


It's okay.

by escapemyshadow



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapemyshadow/pseuds/escapemyshadow
Summary: He didn’t mean to blurt out those three words unexpectedly. Oh god knows, he has actually been planning a day of events that will lead to those three words.But when he said, "I love you so much." He didn't expect these two words."I don't."





	It's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Bad writer is back again. I want to write desperately so in this desperate moment, this small fic came up.  
> Excuse my english ): I know too.

Stephen bite his bottom lips slightly and hands clenching painfully by his side. Deep inside his heart, he knows the truth. He knows they are both attracted to each other and it would be hard to avoid especially right now Tony standing right in front of him confessing his love out loud. 

All the late night hang-outs, snarky attitudes and silently comforting words probably will be halt. 

Stephen wished Tony has not said those three words. Everything will be change and Stephen doesn’t want that to happen. 

“Would you please say something?” Tony pleading, sounding a bit frustrated. Tony loves Stephen. And Stephen loves Tony, at least this what Tony believes. He didn’t mean to blurt out those three words unexpectedly. Oh god knows, he has actually been planning a day of events that will lead to those three words. But Tony couldn’t help it when Stephen looked so worried and nagging him to sleep and talking nothing but his health. All he could feel is love and he wants to give him back. Hence, instead of answering Stephen, he said, “I love you so much.” 

“I don’t.” 

Tony glanced side way, thinking that tonight is going to be a long one. Sleep can go to hell. 

“Oh really? I don’t think so.” 

“You aren’t making this easy.” 

“Oh yeah, and you think this is easy for me? Why is it so hard for you admit your love for me? Am I so unlovable? Do you actually detest me? If you really do, then let me tell you, you are doing everything wrongly!” 

“I…I…I care for you! As a friend!” 

“Bullshit!” Tony growled, stepping one step closer to Stephen,  “You don’t see me cuddling with Rhodey! You don’t see me texting Bruce, asking him about his three meals!” Tony lets out a sarcastic laugh, “Oh wait, who did I did it with? Is you!” 

Stephen has never felt so small despite being the taller one, despite being the master of mystic art. He is scared. He loves Tony. He loves everything about Tony. Maybe, that’s what is scary. Ever since Christine, he has never devoted himself to another person. He is afraid that he will lose Tony too. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Stephen touched his sling ring shakily, planning to escape from this conversation. 

“Don’t you dare,” Tony breathed out, “Don’t you dare running away now.” Tony sighed in defeated, he felt so tired suddenly. He looked up to the sky, eyes glistened with unshed tears and he croaked out, “Make me understand, wouldn’t you?” Silence was met. Fuck, he is too old for all these drama. 

“You know what? You should leave.” Tony turned around, and said calmly, “If you don’t want to take responsible for your love, our love then leave.” 

“Tony…”

“Shut up. Don’t talk unless you are saying I love you. Otherwise, just get your ass out here.” 

Stephen chuckled sadly, “You will be so much happier without–”

Tony immediately dashed forward, and pushed Stephen against the nearest wall and snarled, “ I said don’t talk!” He heard some wincing,  _shit,_ he hastily took a step back and gave Stephen some space. 

Stephen continued to lie against the wall, slowly sliding down as he cradled his painfully trembling hands close to his heart. His body shivered, wondering if the room had suddenly turned cold or is it Tony’s heart. 

“I..I dont mean that. I am just…” Tony was being interrupted by a shaky voice. 

“I understand. It is okay.” Stephen continued to mutter to himself. Tony felt that his heart is breaking at this sight. He has never wanted this to happen. He bent down to Stephen’s level, hands moving slowly towards his face and holding it gently. Fingers wiped away the flowing tears. Tony looked at Stephen and whispered, “Talk to me please.”

“I…I am just not good enough. Look at my hands…they are scarred and ugly.” 

“Stephen..listen-”

“They could barely function. They wouldn’t stop trembling. They wouldn’t stop reminding me my mistakes. They wouldn’t stop hurting.” Stephen continued pressing his hands closely to his heart, “You deserve so much better. And I am no better.” 

“Fuck! Of course, you are no better! You Doctor Stephen Strange! The master of Mystic Art. The fucking Sorcerer Supreme. Oh god. I can’t believe you so dumb. I always thought you are smart, guess genius can make wrong guess too.” Tony cautiously touched Stephen’s shaking hands and stared at them as if they are the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, “What I see from this pair of hands are courageous, stubborn, sassy, arrogant. I saw this pair of hands belong to one whom I love the most.” 

Tony smiled gently, “I am really thankful that you think so highly of me. But trust me when I said I am no any better than you. I made mistake, I overcame it, I get nightmare and I act like nothing happen. And I want you. I want to fight for you. I love you.” 

Stephen hitched for a moment, and he cracked a smile, “I am petty.”

“I think you are missing a ‘r’ but Im fine with petty too.” 

“I aggravate people easily.” 

“We can make a team.” 

“I make lame jokes.” 

“Really, Stephen? This is the best you can give me?” Tony let out a laugh. 

“I will throw you to dark dimension if you ever toss me.” 

Tony put Stephen’s hands against his own heart, and slowly pressed their forehead together, “Never, baby, never.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed the story. (:


End file.
